


Special Christmas Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Tony, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, cuz we need more camboy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He should be celebrating Christmas like everyone else but here he is, watching a man fucking himself with a candy cane-like dildoChristmas smut cuz I have no soulIronstrange Bingo Fill: Toy
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	Special Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell now

He should regret doing this, but  yet here he was .

He tapped his fingers on the surface of the table, waiting for the live stream to actually start. He glanced at the screen again, watching the man adjusting the webcam once again. He let out a sigh of anticipation as he saw the man finally taking off his dark red robe, flinging it off screen, revealing the bright red fabric of a skimpy female Santa costume. The view alone was able to make Stephen’s cock twitched.

The deep collar that was just enough to barely covering the man’s nipples, the skirt went down to mid - thigh, not even trying to hide his ass. The red & green stockings wrapping perfectly around his leg, showing off his muscles. The lacy graters w ere just a cherry on top.

Tony was just laying on the bed, posing for his audiences with his lips stretched around a candy cane-like dildo before popping it off. He wanted things stretching his mouth open but he also wanted to get fucked by it. “Oh hello, sweeties.” He said with a deep, silky voice, almost as if he was purring. Stephen let out a groan, enjoying the view.

Tony looked at the chatroom, full of praises of his costume, talking about how much they would pay just to bend him over & make him take their cocks. “Have some control, big boys.” The brunette laughed as he leaned against the headboard. He glanced at the chatroom again before slowly letting his hand drifting from his exposed chest to the visible bulge underneath the skirt, finally giving his audiences what they wanted.

Stephen can feel his own cheeks turning bright red with arousal from the show itself, his cock was dripping  precome already. He ran his thumb along the slit, spreading beads of  precome onto his half-hard cock. He looked at the screen with half-lidded eyes, hungry for more.

Tony slowly lifted his skirt up, making a show. The back of his throat made a small noise as the cold air caressing his already dripping cock, shuddering at the sensation. He dribbled some lube onto his fingers before slowly letting them drifted south. “I could be celebrating Christmas like a normal person right now but I want to be stuffed full, want to feel this inside me.” Tony purred, looking at the webcam, his voice was shaking with arousal. He whined out as he pressed two fingers against the pucker, running them along the rim, teasing himself before pushing two digits in.

The sensation of something inside him made him whimpered, his fluttering eyes darted onto his laptop again. His cheeks blushed harder as he saw the horny praises , varying from “ Such a fucking slut, wanting to get stuffed  full like a turkey.” to “ Naughty little boy, how ‘bout you  bend over my laps & let Santa gives you a proper spanking.” . This is probably his favorite part of being a  camboy , all the dirty talk from strangers on the internet, the fact that everyone can find out how much of a slut he was, it’s just exhilarating.

He started pumping his fingers in & out of his hole, scissoring himself open, prepping for the thick dildo. He let out a silent cry as he pulled the fingers out harshly, he needed to be filled right now but he still got to put on a show. He  slid the dildo  back into his mouth , sucking & swirling his tongue around it as  his free hand tweaked with his nipples before  tugging hard on the  chain attaching to the nipple clamps.  The pain only made his cock harden even more, as if he wasn’t turned on enough , his cry was muffled by the thick dildo .

His face looked beautiful choking on the dildo, his face  deep red, almost purple from asphyxiation. His  lips stretching around the thickness in his mouth, eyes watery from the pleasure . Sweat covered his  body despite the cold  air, glistening his body as the dim light  from the table lamp hitting onto his skin.

Stephen was leaking at this point,  how the brunette looked & how he sounded were just hitting all of his buttons.  He let out a strangled moan as he watched the man  covering the dildo with copious amounts of lube before  pressing the tip of it at his entrance.  Teasing once again before letting it slid in, whimpering from the stretch, how  his puffy hole  stretched around it. Without hesitation,  Tony started pushing the red & white dildo  deeper and deeper in, letting out the lewdest noise as the head of it  hit that sweet bundle of nerves.

He adjusted his position again,  letting his audiences to get a perfect view of his abused hole . Tony  panted as he  pulled it out, leaving only the  tip caught in his pucker before thrusting the thickness  back in . “ I-is this what you wanted for  Christma -”  Tony said with his shaky breathe before  being cut off by his  loud moan as the Christmas themed dildo nailing  right  onto his prostate.

“ Oh god, feels so good! So full…” Tony cried out,  his words barely coherent as he fucked himself  with a fucking candy cane-like dildo, he’s on the naughty list now, isn’t he? He moaned shamelessly as he got pounded , a free hand tugging at his nipple clamps . He was so close to coming,  his ass being stretched so well, being stuffed so full. His  whimper filled the otherwise silent room as he came  untouched. Ribbons of  come splattered onto the bright red fabric,  ruining the costume, the skirt was already soaked with  precome , now with  a mix of lube & come . H is oversensitive hole clenching on the toy , he looked at the camera before  slowly popping the dildo out , putting on a show as he  gathered himself back & wink weakly at the camera.

“I guess all of us are on the naughty list now.” He laughed softly as he made himself comfortable  on the bed, still heady from the orgasm. “ Wish Santa Claus could use a little bribing.” He smirked  suggestively as he used the dildo to scoop up  his come, pulling it an inch away from his mouth. His  tongue swirled around the harness , licking off the come & some of the lube. Moaning around it as he  took the nipple clamps off.

He let his eyes snapped shut, laying on his stomach, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss & letting his viewers log off. He groaned softly as he propped himself up, finally ending the live stream. “Oh…” He whispered softly as his eyes were caught by the number of viewers left. “Hello, dear...” He smirked as he leaned closer to the webcam, his voice was deep as he fluttered his eyelashes.

“Waiting for a bonus?” Tony moved away from his laptop, getting a better view of his body. His fingers slowly worked the costume off, revealing the dark red lingerie wrapping around his curves. He wrapped his fingers around his cock with a little shudder, still overstimulated from the last orgasm. He winked at the webcam before pumping his cock to full hardness. Moaning loudly as he was close to coming again. With a final thrust into his hand, he came with a silent cry, the come landing on his stomach, contrasting with the dark red of his lingerie.

“Hope you enjoy your Christmas present.” The brunette flirted even if he didn’t know that one viewer. He logged off with a warm smile despite the fact that he looked  wrecked .

And Stephen didn’t even know he can blush so hard. Still staying there even if Tony already went offline, he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him.


End file.
